moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
C plus plus:Modern C plus plus:References
These aren't sorted these in any way, and may or may not be useful or relevant. ; Accelerated C++ by Andrew Koenig and Barbara E. Moo : A learning book with a strong emphasis on the std::lib instead of the C subset. : A good choice for a beginner or for intermediates weak outside the C subset of C++. ; Another C++ Templates FAQ : ; c2.com's Wiki : In large part a repository for information on patterns, it also contains much wisdom and discussion about good programming practices. : Articles I particularly reccommend: Seven Principles Of Software Development, Once and Only Once (OAOO), What not How, Zero-One-Infinity Rule (0-1-oo), and Mental State Called Flow. ; C++ FAQ Lite : Detailed answers to and solutions for a huge number of common questions and problems. ; Comeau C++ Template FAQ : ; The Death Of Computer Languages, The Birth of Intentional Programming (doc format) : A technical report by Charles Simonyi (1995). ; Designing Components with the C++ STL by Ulrich Breymann : Now with a free download of the revised edition as a PDF-file for non-commercial purposes. ; Guru of the Week by Herb Sutter : Learn about C++ through the socratic method. : Many very instructive topics, including the Standard Library, exception safety, best practices, and more. : He has also put a number of his other publications online, such as The String Formatters of Manor Farm, which describes the various options for formatting strings in C++ and their tradeoffs. ; Howard "SiCrane" Jeng's The C++ Standard Library Series on GameDev.net : A good choice if you find that you don't have the inderstanding of some of the building blocks used in this series, such as templates. : Only the first chapter is up so far, but already quite useful. ; Joel on Software by Joel Spolsky : Various Essays. Not to be taken as gospel, but worth considering. : Suggestions: The Guerrilla Guide to Interviewing, Back to Basics, The Law of Leaky Abstractions, and The Perils of JavaSchools : Be sure to think about what you're reading there, though. Making Wrong Code Look Wrong is almost completely wrong in C++. ; Paul Graham's Essays : Various Essays, including many not specifically about programming. Not to be taken as gospel, but worth considering. Paul Graham is an unrepenting Lisp evangelist, but if you can see past that you'll find some very well written, thought-provoking essays. : Suggestions: Inequality and Risk, Great Hackers, The Word "Hacker", The Hundred-Year Language, Why Nerds are Unpopular, Revenge of the Nerds, Succinctness is Power, Taste for Makers, Why Arc Isn't Especially Object-Oriented ( and Rees's Excellent Response to it ), Being Popular, and Java's Cover. : Also available in Dead Tree Format. ; Roguewave's std::lib Documentation : I've mentioned it before, but it's worth mentioning again. Quite comprehensive and does a good job of making clear which parts from its implementation are extensions. : The indicies ordered alphabetically and functionally are quite useful. ; Generic: Change the Way You Write Exception-Safe Code--Forever by Andrei Alexandrescu and Petru Marginean : Describes the ScopeGuard idiom, a wonderfully elegant method of implementing pseudo-atomic operations. : Also quite valuable for a few interesting tricks with references, templates, and deducing helper functions. ; The C++ Programming Language by Bjarne Stroustrup : The bible for C++. ( After all, it's writen by The Creator. ) : The best all-round reference for C++, though not a good book to learn from unless you're a strong programmer in another language. : The Special Edition is hardcover and comes with a few more appendicies than the plain 3rd edition. If you're too cheap to buy it, a number of the introductory chapters and appendicies are available on the website, including the excellent Appendix E: Standard-Library Exception Safety. : Stroustrup has also put up most of His papers on His webpage. ; The Tao of Programming by Geoffrey James et al. : A wonderful HHOS text that nonetheless contains many pearls of wisdom. ; The C++ Style Sweet Spot - A Conversation with Bjarne Stroustrup, Part I, by Bill Venners : Bjarne Stroustrup talks with Bill Venners about the perils of staying too low level and venturing too object-oriented in C++ programming style. ; Modern C++ Style - A Conversation with Bjarne Stroustrup, Part II, by Bill Venners : Bjarne Stroustrup talks with Bill Venners about using multiple inheritance and pure abstract classes, multi-paradigm programming, and the technique of resource acquisition is initialization. Category:C plus plus